It Backfired, Eh?
by AlexDayLover
Summary: Harry broke up with Ginny. Ginny wants Harry back. Ginny devises a plan to GET Harry back by going out with Draco to make Harry jealous. Genius! Except, things don't go as planned, especially since Draco is the REASON Harry broke up with Ginny.


Ginny fumed. How dare Harry break up with her! She was his soul mate!

She was sitting by the lake, contemplating throwing him to the Giant Squid. It just wasn't right. Ginevra Lucille Weasely always got her way, no matter who she had to stomp over to get it.

The sixth year red head scowled, shaking her wrist and listening to the bangles jingle. She would get Harry back.

But how? That was the age old question. Harry was already in love with her, he was just too stupid to realize it. Boys! Making everything complicated.

Maybe if she pretended to be in trouble, he would come rescue her. But that would require putting herself in danger, and Ginny was too precious to risk it.

She got it! If Harry was jealous, he would see that she only fit with him. She needed someone that would go out with her to get to Harry. Not a Griffindor, Harry would have time to confront them, and all the Griffindor boys were idiots.

A Hufflepuff? She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Ravenclaws had an annoying sense of honor, and she knew none of them would consent to this trickery.

A Slytherin, then. But who? Someone Harry hated, who would make his teeth gnash, who would set him on edge.

She needed-

"Weaselette, fancy seeing you here. Where's your Savior boyfriend?"

Ginny smiled.

Harry lay on his bed. Ron was trying to comfort him.

"She'll get over it, mate. Ginny's real mature for her age." The red head boy said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I just wish I hadn't been so harsh."

Hermione, who up until now had been deep in a book, looked up. "Harsh? Harry, you put it so gently I almost threw up! That girl just doesn't see reason!"

Ron glared. "Hey! That's my sister you're talking about!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So? Ron, you have to admit Ginny is a drama queen. Everything has to revolve around her, all the time. She just can't stand the thought of someone dumping her, especially the famous Harry Potter!"

Harry sat up. "I know, that's why I had to do it. She was just so demanding, I couldn't put up with it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure that's the reason?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

Ron looked sheepish. "Mate, Hermione and I were talking, and we think you, er, might not, you know, well…"

"We think you might be gay." Hermione said bluntly.

Harry gasped. "What? Me? No way, I'm straight as a fence!"

Hermione shook her head. "No you're not, Harry, but we don't care. Lots of witches and wizards are gay. It's accepted in wizarding society."

Harry looked away. "I never thought I was gay, but I guess it makes sense."

Ron patted his shoulder. "Ginny will be fine, but I don't know if you will. We can help you out with this."

"Thanks, you guys." Harry looked gratefully at his friends. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You what?" Draco didnt think he heard right.

"I want you to go out with me. Not for real, but to make someone jealous." The Weaselette clarified.

Draco laughed. "Ha! That's rich! Me, go out with you! Your blood traitor family must have not made much money this month if you've resorted to this."

The Weaselette scowled. "Stop laughing Malfoy. I'm serious. I can pay you."

That made Draco laugh even harder. "You pay me! I come from the most wealthy family in the Wizarding world! What could you possibly offer me?"

The Weaselette appeared to be thinking. " Bet you don't have an Invisibility Cloak, do you?"

Draco regarded her curiously. "An Invisibility Cloak? Don't try to fool me, there's no such thing."

The Weaselette smiled. "There is, and I have proof. If you help me out, I'll get it for you."

Draco wondered if he could get the cloak without subjecting himself to this. "Really? Where is it?"

The redhead was too smart for him. "Ah ah ah, you get it only if my plan works. Otherwise, I'll keep mum and you will never hear of it again."

Draco glared at her. She simply crossed her legs and smiled sweetly.

He thought. Even Father hadn't heard of such a thing, or he surely would have bought one. Maybe this was a small price to pay for such a valuable item.

"What's the plan, exactly?"

Hermione dumped a stack of books into Harry's arms. "Here, read these."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Where did you find these?"

"The library, of course." Hermione gestured to all the dog eared pages. "I've marked certain chapters for you."

"It's been ten minutes."

"Yeah. It took a little longer than expected." Hermione didn't notice her friend's grin and launched into an explanation of the contents af the books.

"These are self-help guides on being homosexual. In this one, there are interviews with gay witches and wizards who share experience and life lessons, and this one is a documentary of sexual- orientation related laws and regulations. In these two, Moriam the Third talks about…"

Ginny smiled inside. She had him.

"Well, Harry doesn't realize how much he needs me, and he mistakenly broke up with me. Once he sees you and me together, he'll remember how important I am to him and ask me out again. And then you get the cloak."

"And how long will I have to keep up this facade?" Malfoy asked, as if he was already regretting it.

"Depends." Ginny said. "Harry can be quite stubborn. I'd say a month at the very max."

Malfoy sighed. "Alright. But as soon as this is over, I want that cloak."

"Don't worry. You'll have it. Now ask me out." Ginny said.

"What?" Malfoy wrinkled his nose.

"Do it." Ginny ordered.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Ginevra Weasely, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Drakie-Poo." Ginny teased.

He scowled. "Do I have to call you Ginny?"

"Call me Precious, Treasure, Baby, whatever. But sound sincere." She threatened.

"Cool it, Baby." Malfoy shot back. "I'm an expert at acting."

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder. Hermione was worrying her bottom lip. Harry opened the first book and began to read.

"Is it helpful?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "It is. I think I can do this."

Hermione relaxed. "Good. But what will we do about all the other girls? Now that you're single, they'll be throwing themselves at you."

"No they won't." Harry said. "They know that Ginny would kill them if they made a move on me before a month. She's pretty territorial."

Ron hesitated before asking what was on his mind. "Mate? Um, you don't like me, do you?"

Harry looked up, surprised. "What? No way, Ron, you're my best friend. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like every boy in school."

Ron looked sheepish. "Sorry, Harry, I had to ask."

"We'll keep this a secret, Harry, don't worry." Hermione told him. "Us three will be the only ones who know."

"Thanks guys." Harry went back to reading.

Ron eyed Hermione, who had pulled out a quill and was doing Potions extra credit, and decided to go talk to her.

The next day at Breakfast, the trio was sitting at their table, in their usual spot, when Ginny waltzed in. She sat next to Ron and started adding to her plate.

"Hey, Ginny. No hard feelings, right?" Harry asked tentatively.

Ginny smiled her prettiest smile. "Of course not, Harry. In fact, I already have a new boyfriend."

Harry was relieved. "Good for you, Gin! I hope he's good to you!"

Harry didn't notice Ginny frown slightly, but he did hear her say, "Yes, in fact, here he comes now!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked as Draco Malfoy walked up to Ginny, pecked her on the cheek, and asked, "How are you today, love?"

Ginny giggled. "Fine, thank you, Cupcake."

Ron's eyes widened. "Ginny! Tell me you're not dating him!"

Ginny looked at him. "Sorry, Ron, I am. And I love him, so there."

Hermione, who saw right throughout Ginny's plot, decided to play along with Ginny. She had an ulterior motive, of course, but for right now she would play the fool.

"Ginny, he's evil! You can't date him!" She argued.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He loves me, Hermione. I don't think he's evil."

Draco joined in. "Besides, I believe there is nothing to be evil for, Voldemort being gone and whatnot."

Ginny looked at Harry expectantly, but he was preoccupied with staring at Draco's face. His lovely grey eyes, his lush blonde hair, his soft skin.

Ron nudged him. "Mate, you can't allow this!"

Harry shook himself. Quickly, he judged the best option for the words that next escaped his lips.

If he ordered Ginny to dump Malfoy, she would think he was being an older brother, or worse, think he was jealous and wanted her back.

If he approved the relationship, then no doubt it would fade in about a month, and Ginny would move on.

Also, if he allowed it, Malfoy would be making trips to the Griffindor tower, meaning he would be closer to Harry, meaning Harry would be closer to him, meaning… something worth having.

"I think, as long as Malfoy treats her well, he's a fine partner for her." Harry said, resuming his breakfast.

Ginny outwardly smiled, but inside she was facepalming. Draco was surprised, but grinned at Ron and Hermione. He also found himself drawn to Harry's lips for a brief moment, but then kissed Ginny's cheek again and headed for the Slytherin table.

Ron exploded and started yelling at Ginny, and Hermione glanced sideways at Harry, who had drifted into a land of daydreaming.

She smiled to herself. She had a mission now.

Ginny, being a year below Draco, had no classes with him, but he made it a point to walk her to and from her classes and carry her books. His friends questioned his motives, and he told them it was a contract. They accepted that.

For a week, Harry was content with seeing Ginny and Draco together. As long as Ginny wasn't bugging him about getting back together, he was fine. But then things got weird.

Since he had found out he was gay, Harry had found himself noticing little things in other guys. He noticed Neville's quirky smile, Ron's freckles, Seamus's hair. He also found himself, much to his dismay, fancying Draco Malfoy.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened. But it did, and now he saw every thing that Draco did as cute, adorable, funny, brilliant, and all those other feelings people get when they are infatuated with someone.

He let the feeling sit and collect dust for a bit, growing stale in a corner of his heart. For another week, he did nothing except watch Draco every time he came to the Tower to hang with Ginny, wishing he could do something.

Harry, being slightly more feminine than most guys, started picking up, also, on subtle hints that Ginny was giving. Whenever he was in the room, Ginny would bat her eyelashes and laugh a little louder. She would greet him warmly, and somehow always find a way to end up sitting next to him.

This troubled Harry for more than one reason.

First, this meant that Ginny was still interested in him. That was very bad.

Second, it meant that she wasn't actually interested in Draco, which was also very bad.

If Draco truly loved Ginny, then sooner or later he would get his heart broken. Harry had already seen him cry once, and he had no intention of letting that beautiful creature cry again.

He was going to do something.

Ginny was laying on top of Draco on the couch, smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She looked up as Harry walked in. "Hi Harry!" She called, waving.

Harry glanced at her, then turned his attention on Draco.

"Can I have a word with you?" He asked.

Draco carefully sat up. "Sure, Potter."

Ginny smiled to herself as the two boys went up to Harry's dorm. The plan was proceeding nicely.

Draco sat on the edge of a bed. Harry was on his bed. They looked at each other.

"Yes?" Draco prompted. Harry sighed.

"Malfoy, do you love Ginny?" Harry asked.

Draco had a moment of confusion, then said, "Yes, I do."

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Then I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think she reciprocates."

Draco kept his eyes on Harry's fingers and barely noticed what he had said. "I'm sorry?"

Harry repeated himself. "I don't think she loves you back."

Draco heard the words this time. "Oh? Then who does she love?"

Harry fumbled with his words, not wanting to offend the other boy. "Um… me."

Draco sighed. "What are you going to do about it?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"I can't stand to be in a relationship where the other lies to me. If she loves you, then I'd rather you go out with her. It'd be best for all three of us."

Harry couldn't believe Draco was being so civil. "Well, if you want to break up with her, that's your decision, but I won't date her again."

Draco felt a quick burst of glee, but ignored it and said, "Really, go ahead, it won't offend me at all. I think we were growing apart anyway."

Harry smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for that, but I think of Ginny as a little sister. I don't know how I managed to get myself into a relationship, but I'm glad that I'm out now and that's the way I want to stay."

Draco blinked. Seriously? Draco put up with all this crap from Ginny and now the plan failed?

He tried again. "Why not? Ginny is a fine specimen of woman, a little needy, but I don't see why you wouldn't want her."

"Well, it's not really that I don't think she'd make a good partner, but, um, not for me." Harry turned slightly red.

"What do you mean?" Draco pushed.

"Well, I'm kinda, not… into… girls." Harry blushed even harder.

Draco's eyes widened. "Really! Uh… Oh! Oh, that makes sense! I'm, uh, sorry I pushed you."

Harry looked away. "It's okay. I actually found out a few weeks ago. It's been strange."

Draco winced in sympathy. "Yeah, the first month is hard, but it gets normal to you after a bit."

Harry's head shot up to look at him. "How would you know that?"

Draco realized his mistake. "What? Know what? I don't know, it's common knowledge."

Harry stared at him. "Malfoy, are you… gay?"

Draco stood up. "No! I'm dating Ginny! And it's not like I'm particularly feminine, anyway!"

Harry grinned a little. "You are! You're gay! Why ARE you dating Ginny?"

Draco sighed heavily, sitting down again. "Please don't get mad, but actually it was a deal I made with Ginny. She wanted to get back with you and went out with me to make you jealous."

Harry frowned. "How would you agree to that? She's not exactly your usual type."

Draco blushed. "Well, she told me she had an Invisibility Cloak that she would give me."

Harry stared at him for a minute, then let out a long string of cuss words. "That little… as if! How cocky!"

"What?" Draco was taken aback.

"I have the Cloak. It was given to me by my father. And Ginny thinks I would just give it away?" Harry fumed.

Draco regarded him. "May I see it? I don't mean to take it, but it is a rather interesting item."

Harry shook off his anger. "Sure, I'll get it."

He stood up, not realizing that Draco had followed him. He opened his trunk, digging in it, then pulled it out and stood up, turning around and finding himself face-to-face with Draco.

He blinked, freezing. Both boys found themselves unable to move or back away, instead looking into each other's eyes.

Harry saw Draco's eyes flit to his lips, and back up. Slowly, with out realizing it, he leaned in.

Draco did the same, and their lips touched. Both felt a shock, and suddenly they were at each other, moaning and running fingers through hair and pulling each other closer.

The Cloak fell to the floor, forgotten.

Ginny waited on the couch for an hour. She examined her nails and made conversation with the other Griffindors in the Common Room.

Hermione walked in, back from a study session in the library. She sat in a chair next to the red head.

"Hey, Ginny. Where's Draco?" She asked.

Ginny smiled. "He's talking with Harry. I think they're fighting over me."

Hermione peered at her. "He's with Harry? Alone?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep. Are you worried they'll fight?"

"Not at all." Hermione leaned back, grinning to herself. "Not at all."

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. They were lying on his bed, and Harry and Draco were both shirtless.

Draco smiled down at him. "I guess I'll have to dump Ginny."

Harry put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk about her now. It's just you and me."

Draco nodded, and leaned down to capture Harry's lips in a kiss.

Ginny and Hermione were both reading when Ron came in. He sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her.

"Now you've got Ginny reading? You're amazing, Mione." He joked.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione smiled at him.

Ginny looked up. "Hey, Ron? Could you go check on Draco and Harry? I'm worried they got into a fight."

Ron tensed. "What did that ferret do? Did he hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head. "He didn't do anything, Ron. And I think it's best if you leave them alone. I think they're working something out on their own."

Ron shrugged, then went to play Exploding Snap with Seamus.

Harry was now on top, tracing a line down Draco's chest. The blonde moaned, and Harry licked his way down the path he had drawn.

Draco caught Harry's hand and reeled him in, kissing him deeply and lovingly. The two remained locked together for several minutes, until the need for air made them break apart, gasping.

Harry kissed Draco's neck, and the blonde closed his eyes.

"We should go back soon." He said.

Harry murmured his agreement, then rubbed Draco's shoulders. Both forgot what had just been said.

Ginny cast a Tempus spell. "I'm not really sure what's going on up there. They've been talking for two hours."

Hermione realized that Ginny wouldn't let it rest this time.

"If you want, Gin, I can go and check up on them." She volunteered.

Ginny sniffed, then nodded. "Make sure they haven't killed each other over me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she started up the stairs.

Harry and Draco were dozing lightly when the door opened. The boys quickly woke up and gasped as they saw Hermione staring at them, a sly grin on her face.

"So I see you haven't killed each other. I was wondering when this would happen."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, then back at the girl.

"You KNEW?" They chorused.

Hermione laughed. "I suspected. You two were so compatible. And I knew Draco was gay. No offense, Draco, but it was kind of obvious."

Draco nodded. "Ah well. It'll be out now, when Harry and I show up at Breakfast tomorrow."

"Are you two dating?" Hermione inquired.

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged. "I suppose. We can't really ignore this."

Harry kissed the tip of Draco's nose. "I love you."

The two embraced, and faintly, they heard Hermione go, "Awwwwww…!"

Hermione interrupted, with great displeasure, to say, "As sweet as you two are, you need to get dressed and come down, Ginny is starting to worry."

Draco grimaced. "Fine, we'll be down in a few minutes."

Hermione left, and Harry and Draco got up to find their shirts.

Ginny stood up as Hermione cane back down the stairs.

"Well? Are they okay?"

Hermione smiled big. "They are just fine. In fact, I think they've settled their differences."

She sat down, and soon, the boys came downstairs.

Draco looked at Ginny. "I'm sorry, Ginny, but you are a demanding, spiteful piece of work, and I will not tie myself down to you anymore. Farewell."

Ginny was slightly offended, but if Draco was dumping her, it meant that Harry was ready to ask her out.

She looked imploringly at Harry. "Are you gonna let him talk to me that way, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll say the same. I hope I never have to deal with you again, Gin. In fact, I already have a new partner."

Ginny couldn't take it. "Who? I'll tear her eyes out!"

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek, then encircled his waist with an arm.

"Figure it out."

They both left, to who knows where, leaving Ginny speechless with rage.

Ron, who had been busy playing chess, looked up.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Ron. Go back to your game." Hermione told him.

The next day, rumors were flying, whispers were exchanged, bets were placed, and when Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, he sat down at the Griffindor table and all conversation stopped.

Harry looked around. People were staring at him.

"What?" He asked no one in particular.

A third year Ravenclaw gathered his courage and asked, "Is it true you and Draco Malfoy were snogging in the kitchen yesterday?"

Harry stared at him. "Of course not!"

The Hall breathed a sigh of relief.

The Ravenclaw turned around to see Draco Malfoy himself staring down at him. He squeaked.

Draco regarded him. "Me and Potter in the kitchens? How absurd."

He then offered his hand to Harry and helped him up. Kissing him on the lips, he turned to the boy and said, "We were by the lake."

The two left the Great Hall hand in hand, leaving everyone speechless once again, and one Ginny Weasely hopping mad.

Two pairs of robes were discovered under the Whomping Willow the next day. Slytherin and Griffindor. No one touched them, and an hour later they were gone.

When Harry and Draco walked into their next class, they were wearing each other's clothes.

END.

**I hope you all liked that! Reviews are love!**


End file.
